Poltergust 3000
The Poltergust 3000 is a vacuum invented by Professor E. Gadd to catch ghosts. It first debut and used as the main item in Luigi's Mansion, and makes some appearances later in the Mario series as well. E. Gadd made the Poltergust 5000 , a new and improved model of the Poltergust 3000 sometime after the events of Luigi's Mansion Features The Poltergust is a vacuum used by Luigi to hunt down ghosts in Luigi's Mansion, such as Boos. Luigi can stun a ghost with the flashlight, and then can suck it up. It has the ability, with help from special Elemental Medals, to harness the elements of fire, ice, and water to fight certain ghosts. It can link up with E. Gadd's Ghost Portrificationizer to upload captured ghosts and turn them into portraits. Other Appearances *The Poltergust appears in Mario Power Tennis and Mario Tennis: Power Tour as a Defensive Shot. *It makes a cameo in Super Smash Bros. Melee on the Vacuum Luigi trophy's back. *It appears in Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga, where it seems that it was succeeded by a more advanced model, the Super Poltergust 3001. Luigi was also shown to still own the original Poltergust, which he used in various cutscenes in the Starbeans Café. *The Porta-Gust, a Gaddget from Mario Party Advance and another of Gadd's inventions, appears to be a portable version of the Poltergust 3000 with Game Boy Advance-style controls. *Luigi's special kart in Mario Kart DS is the Poltergust 4000, an upgraded version of the Poltergust 3000. Like the Super Poltergust 3001, it is meant to be ridden on. It was originally designed for Professor Elvin Gadd but he was later removed from the game for unknown reasons. *Wario and Waluigi's Coin Vacuum of Mario Party 7, which is also known to be built by Elvin Gadd, could very well be related to the Poltergust 3000. *The Poltergust 3000 has a trophy of its own in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. *The Poltergust 3000 appears in the Audience on Luigi sometimes in Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door. *The Poltergust 3000 appears in Luigi's Special Attacks in Mario Sports Mix. ''Super Smash Bros.'' series Trophies ''Super Smash Bros. Melee Super Smash Bros. Brawl Gallery File:Luigimansionart1.png|Luigi's Mansion'' File:Luigi4.jpg|''Luigi's Mansion'' File:S1 1.jpg|''Luigi's Mansion'' File:S2 3.jpg|''Luigi's Mansion'' File:S3 2.jpg|''Luigi's Mansion'' File:LM Luigi Flee.png|''Luigi's Mansion'' File:Poultergust 3000 MLSS.png|''Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga File:PoltergustWeegeePMTTYD.png|''Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door'' File:Poltergust3000-MSM.png|''Mario Sports Mix'' Names in Other Languages Trivia *The Poltergust 3000 is named after the terms "poltergeist", which is a ghost who makes itself known through things such as noises, and "gust", a reference to wind. The "3000" part of the name is probably present because of the "thousand" numbers after mad scientists' inventions in typical science fiction movies. *In Japan, the Poltergust 3000 is called the "Obakyuumu" (or "Obacuum"); this name is a portmanteau of "obake" (a type of Japanese ghost) and "vacuum". *In Super Mario Sunshine, a Pianta at the Sirena Beach hotel asked Mario to "get rid of these ghosts with a vacuum or something" when the hotel was infested with Boos. This is a reference to the Poltergust. *The Poltergust shares some similarities to Mario's F.L.U.D.D., as Mario and Luigi use their respective weapons for the entire game and wear them on their backs. It was also made by the same person, Professor Elvin Gadd. *Many shows depict vacuums a way of catching ghosts, to the point of being cliché. *There are many remakes of the Poltergust 3000 as seen in ''Super Mario Sunshine'', ''Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga'', ''Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time'', ''Mario Kart DS'', and Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon. *In Fortune Street, Luigi, at one point, mentions he should have brought the Poltergust 3000 with him. it:Poltergust 3000 Category:E. Gadd's Inventions Category:Items Category:Tools/Equipment Category:Luigi's Mansion Category:Vehicles Category:Mario Power Tennis Items Category:Mario Tennis: Power Tour